


Safe In his Arms

by MrsFantashia, SupraNatell (MrsFantashia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Harry Potter is five years old, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/SupraNatell
Summary: When Mrs. Figs writes a desperate letter to Snape concerning Harry, he arrives to find a very scared and tramatized five year old little boy. Using his right as Harry's biological father he takes Harry away from Vernon, and tries his best to raise the child himself.How will Snape deal with Albus who is insistent that Harry go back to his other family, and how will Harry turn out when he's raised by a loving father?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Arabella Figs, looks at the young boy playing with her little orange kitten with a sad expression. Every movement he made, it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain, but still on his face there was a happy go lucky smile as if he didn’t have a care in the world. But every so often the child would glance at the ticking clock with a look of pure fear. 

While helping him out of his jacket earlier she had noticed several bruises all over his arm, and if she were to hanker a guess she was sure that if her suspicions were right then this boy had quite a few more elsewhere. 

She had written many letters to Albus Dumbledore, only for it to receive to reply. Watching him she pulls out parchement and decided on a last attempt to get this boy some help. She quickly pens a letter trying a totally different avenue.

Severus Snape,

I’m writing in regards to a very pressing matter, I’ve written to Albus about this many times but have not seen anything done about it, so in desperation I turn to you. I used to be close friends with Lily Evans this boy’s mother and know that you two used to be really close, I implore you to please send someone out to check on this young boy, I have reason to believe he is being abused, if something isn’t done about this, I fear this boy may not live long enough to see his next birthday. Please send someone to help this child.  
Sincerly,  
Arabella Figs.

Sending out the owl while Harry was still occupied with the cat. She looks up at the clock and sees that the time was drawing near for his family to come pick him up and starts getting him ready. She puts his jacket back on him, and goes to give him a gentle hug, and felt a tug at her heart as he flinched away from her touch.

She watched fear return to the boy’s face when a knock appeared at the door. She wanted nothing more than to open the door, and punch the people on the other side, wanted to keep Harry there with her. But watched with sadness in her heart as Harry’s family take him back with them.

Harry follows behind as far back from them as he could trying to keep his distance from his uncle if at all possible. 

But it meant nothing as soon as they got back to the house.

Vernon pushed him “Get in there, darn boy more trouble than your worth.”

Harry hurries inside and starts to go to his room, to try and escape any more wrath from the uncle. But the man followed him anyways a belt in his hands.

Harry felt fear lace his chest at the sight, and tries to back up trying to figure out what he’d done to anger him now.

But he was pushed on the bed and Vernon starts hitting him with the belt over and over until he’s screaming, crying and begging him to stop. Which only made Vernon hit him harder.

“Shut up, you useless waste of space.” He snarled and hits harder. “Your such a pain in my ass all these years.” He growls.

Vernon paused as if the words had given him an idea. He yanks oversized slacks down and shoves him onto the bed.

He forces his fat, meaty dick into Harry’s Ass.

“Since your a pain in My ass, I’m going to put pain into yours.” Vernon snarled.

Harry screams loudly as Vernon starts pumping into him, grunting with each thrust he pushed into his young five year old nephew.

At that moment there was a loud explosion as the door to Harry’s room was burst in from the outside.

There in the door way stood a man with dark black hair, looking about ready to explode.

Vernon suddenly sprang away from Harry startled.

The man strode forward and punches the man in the face, and shoves him against a wall holding a parchment in front of the man.

“Sign this parchement, or I will personally rip that thing off, shove it up your own ass, and then out your throat.” The man growled.

Harry hearing the roaring of this new man’s voice, hides himself under the bed in fear. He was scared of his uncle, but this new guy had a voice that carried, and it held threats of the unknown.

Vernon didn’t even risk angering the stranger, and quickly signs the parchment. Releasing him the man steps back. 

“You will no longer be able to hurt this child, as I am taking him with me, the paper I made you sign, will legally allow me to take him with me, he’s mine anyways.” The man shrugged. 

He then wanders over to the bed and bent down. 

“Come in Harry.” The man says to him firmly. 

Harry hissed and growled at the new stranger.

The man sighed seeing the boy was afraid. 

“I’m not going to harm you, I promise you, I just want to take you away from this house.” The man says softly.

When the boy refuses to come out, Severus reached in and tries to pull the boy out, only for Harry to bite him.

Snape winced a little, as the boy’s teeth drew blood.  
“Come on, just come out of there.” Snape tries again. 

But Harry continues to hide.

Vernon starts to laugh at the man.

“See looks like he don’t want to go with you.”

Snape glared at Vernon.

“Just shut up, before I rip you apart anyways for my own amusement.” 

Vernon flees the room leaving Snape and the child alone.

Finally he pulls the bed up and sets it on his side, and grabs Harry by the scruff of his shirt. 

Carrying him in his arms he walks out of the house, and turns one of Harry’s shoes into a port key, and with it takes Harry to his own house.

Setting him down he watched the boy look around, before running to the nearest room to hide under another bed.

Severus sighed as he wandered into the kitchen and made a pbj sandwich, cut it into fours and puts the plate beside the bed within easy reach of the boy, and left him there.

Severus was sure he’d come out when he was ready, for now Severus wasn’t going to force him. He was sure the boy has been traumatized enough by the muggles.

He sat down to enjoy his own sandwich, and puts on a radio to listen to some smooth jazz, and goes about his business, not paying attention to the small boy under the bed.

Passing the room, he glanced briefly and was pleased to see the sandwiches had disappeared. Snape quietly placed a glass of milk in front of the bed, and picks up the empty plate and once more leaves him alone.

Eventually the small boy crawled out from under the bed and sits on the floor just a few feet away from it, and drinks the milk.

Severus glanced Harry’s way, smiled and then went back to his own activities of reading. He stood after a bit and ran a nice warm bath water, fills it with bubble bath and sets a bar of soap and a rag on the side of the tub, then walks away.

He had noticed that Harry stunk really bad, and was filthy, he needed Harry clean so he could see how extensive the boy’s injuries were. 

Snape passing the doorways says “There’s a nice warm bath water available, for a little boy needing one. I’m going to be in here in the kitchen if you feel like trying the bath.”

Stepping into the kitchen he heard the sound of splashing water, and smiled knowing Harry had gone and gotten in it.

He tip towed towards the door and left a pair of pjs and a towel on the floor before grabbing the boys old dirty ones and walking away with them. While Harry was still in the bath, Snape quickly puts a set of sheets and blankets on the bed, and a case on the pillows and heads back into the living room. Once he heard the slow breathing of the boy coming from the other room, he decides to check on him.

Harry lay length wise along the bed stretched out, uncovered. Snape’s gaze wander over the boy’s body taking in the many bruises. He placed the blanket over him, tucking him in and puts a light kiss over his forehead.

Tomorrow he would try to take the boy clothes shopping. He needed better than just second hand crap.

Severus retired to his own room, where he picks up a small box off his dresser. Opening he finds an old parchment that was slowly starting to become discolored from the many times Snape had read it. 

Unfolding it he reread it for the hundredth time.

Severus,  
I’m writing this owl to you, to let you know the truth about Harry,  
you see to protect him from Voldemort, I made everyone believe that Harry was James’ kid, but the truth is that Harry is really Yours, Severus you are Harry’s true father. For the time being please allow us to continue to raise Harry as James’ but in the event that something were to happen to me and James while we are in hiding, I need you to know the truth. If Voldemort finds out that the child is yours he would take him and probably try to turn him into a death eater. And I can’t allow that to happen.

Signed,  
Lily Evans Potter

Snape had felt so betrayed when he’d read the letter and finding out about the deception, find out that Lily had decided to keep his son away from him. Had decided to give the fatherhood of his son to another man when by all rights Harry should have been his. 

And when the Potters had died by all rights Severus should have been given the choice of raising him instead of those Muggles. But because of Lily’s deception nobody knew that Harry belonged to Severus. Nobody but him and Lily.

Severus had kept this letter in this box so that when the time came he could prove to the wizarding world that the boy was his own. That he had every right to raise the child because he was his father. 

His heart ached that Harry was laying in the other room terrified because his father had been unable to protect him, because he hadn’t been given the chance to be there for him.

Snape knew that eventually someone Albus more than likely would show up and try to challenge Severus over taking the boy from the Dursleys. But he was certainly going to fight with everything in his body to keep this child from every having to be put back under those Muggles care again.

He thanked Merlin everyday that the boy’s babysitter had decided to contact him after Albus had ignored her. 

He wandered back to Harry’s room to check in on him and finds him sleeping soundly. Snape stood there for awhile watching him sleep, looking for anything in the boys looks that would make him look like Snape at all, but apparently Lily had placed a heavy charm on the boy to cause him to look like James instead.

Snape kissed Harry on the forehead again. Vowing in his mind that for now on Harry would always be safe right here with him, his hands would never touch Harry to hurt him, would never cause him pain or fear if he could help it. Snape hoped that one day Harry would allow him to hold him tight and feel safe in his father’s arms.

He felt the boy start to stir and quickly turns to leave, not wanting to scare him. 

Snape lays down and slips into sleep.


	2. chapter 2

Severus woke early the next morning, checks on Harry who still lay fast asleep then heads into the kitchen.

Snape fixes a large pan of eggs, sausage links, and fried chicken. He wanted to get some fat onto the boy’s much to thin bones. With another thought he added a pot of mac n cheese to the stove. It wasn’t breakfast foods, but they were foods he was sure would be a big hit for the child.

Setting the plates at the table, he was going to try his best to get the boy to join him at the table. He goes to Harry’s room and gently wakes the boy.

“Hey buddy, I need you to get dressed in these and come on down to the kitchen, I got a plate of food for you, and then we are going shopping.” Severus says gently.

The child blinks away slowly, looks at Severus with confused eyes, and Severus could see the cold fear there, but Snape smiles anyways.

“It’s okay I know your scared at the moment, but I promise you’re safe here, I won’t let anyone harm you, nor will I ever touch you, I’m just asking you to come eat some food, you’re so thin, when was the last time you ate a proper meal?” Snape continues.

“Ne..Never, Uncle never let me eat much more then stale toast.” The boy responds.

Snape felt a burning rage in his chest again at the muggle, but stamps it down not wanting to scare his son.

“Come I promise I won’t hurt you, I really just wanna see you eat.” Snape tries softly.

Harry slowly climbs out of bed.

Snape steps out of the room to give the little boy some privacy to change. He was sure after what his uncle had done to him it was better this way.

He waits in the kitchen with baited breath, and finally Harry walks in slowly, eyes darting around as if looking for anything out of place that might jump out at him.

Snape felt his heart ache each time the boy looked at him with a deer in the headlights kind of look. It about killed him to watch his own son fear him. He wanted so badly to pull him into his arms and hold him tight, and let him know nobody would ever treat him like that again. But he knew that such a quick movement would probably scare him.

Snape watched the boy slide into the chair across from him, and slowly picks up a fork as if afraid Snape might suddenly change his mind about letting him have it.

“Harry, it’s okay, it’s yours.” Severus tries to reassure him.

The five year old, pokes the mac n cheese with his fork and brings it to his lips. Severus watched as Harry’s eyes lit up in pleasure as the cheese melts over his tongue.

“Good huh?” Snape grins.  
The child nods, and attacks his plate with gusto, once he realized that the food really was his to eat. When the boy laid down his fork, Snape was a bit upset Harry hadn’t finished it, and looks at the child perplexed.

Harry looks at Severus “I’m sorry sir, I can’t eat any more, I’m full.” 

Severus shook his head “That’s fine, we can put it up for you to have later when your ready.”

Snape checks to make sure Harry was fully dressed, and looked at Harry’s broken down shoes.

Severus goes onto his knees in front of Harry.

“I know you don’t trust me, but can I at least hold your hand, so I can take you to the store?” Severus asked gently.

The child seems to be thinking about it but then nods.

Severus stood and takes Harry by the hand and uses a portkey to take the two of them to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“How’s it going there?” A man at the bar calls out.

Snape nods 

“Hello Tom.” 

He felt Harry press closer to Snape eying Tom nervously. 

“And who is this little guy with you?” Tom asked.

Severus smiles brightly.

“This is my son.” 

Severus continues their journey, taking Harry into Diagon Alley, where Harry pressed even closer to Snape, upon seeing the many hordes of people.

Severus slowly wondered if it had been wise to bring Harry out to the store so soon or if he should have waited a bit, but he takes him into a clothing store and looks at the racks of clothes realizing he had no idea what size the boy actually wore.

He lifts a shirt up to the boy’s chest trying to gauge if it might fit, seeing that it was close, he picked out three of the same shirt in different sizes and hands them to Harry leading him to a changing room. 

“Here, take these shirts, go into that room there, and try these on, and let me know which one is the most comfortable for you.” Severus instructed him.

Harry goes in, and while he’s doing that Snape pulls out several pairs of pants in different sizes, keeping a close eye on the room Harry was in.   
Severus returned to the spot when Harry comes back out wearing, the old clothes and hands him one of the shirts. 

“This one fits the best.” Harry informs him.

Severus checked the tag on it, then hands Harry the pants. 

“Now try these ones.”

Harry wanders back in to do as he was told, and Snape pulls down more shirts from the racks that matched the size on the first shirt. Soon Severus had about fifteen different shirts, and had them drapped over his arm as he returns to check on Harry,

Once again dressed back in the original clothes Harry comes out and hands Snape one of the pants. Checking the waistband, Snape takes Harry’s hand and grabs several pairs of jeans, khakis and shorts and draped them over his arm. 

He also picks out a couple of cute pajamas, boxers, socks, and finally a new pair of shoes for Harry.

Once they were done shopping, Severus took Harry to the eye doctor to get Harry a new pair of glasses.

While Harry was being evaluated Severus went to the next store over and bought a bunch of toys, and books for Harry to use.

After Harry got his new glasses, Severus took Harry to a bedding store and allowed Harry to pick out his own sheets and comforter, along with some cases to match.

They were heading to the check out when Harry’s eyes went over to a big black stuffed dog. Snape paused following his gaze to it.

“You like that?” Snape asked Harry.

The boy dropped his gaze embarrassed, but Severus went over to the stuffed animal picked it up and carried it with them to the check out.

Carrying the bags out the door, He steered Harry to the food court. 

“Are you ready for lunch?” Snape asked Harry.

“You can pick the place if you want.” Snape suggested.

Severus watched Harry look from one to the other.

He watched his gaze look at a plate of pizza with longing but then change over to a few others unable to say what he wanted.

Severus walks over and buys two small pizzas, a pepperoni and a plain cheese pizza, and some pumpkin juice.

Sitting down to eat he watched Harry’s eyes light up at the taste of the pizza and he smiled. Severus loved these moments when he watched Harry light up as he got to experience things for the first time. When they were done, he bought Harry some ice cream from Fortescue’s, and thoroughly enjoyed how happy it made him.

Severus took Harry into the Menagerie and let Harry pet and visit the many animals, before buying Harry a cute, black and white puppy. 

Finally seeing Harry yawn, he takes him home.

At home, Snape unloaded the bags, putting the clothes into the dresser drawers in Harry’s room, and made Harry’s bed with the new sheets and comforter sets. He put Harry’s new toys in a basket he had bought Harry, and set the stuffed animal on the bed.

When he turned around he found Harry playing happily with the new puppy.

“Yippy, Yippy! Puppy, Puppys!” Harry’s squealing.

Snape pulled back the blanket, and top sheet and smiles 

“I think Harry, it’s time for a nap.” Severus tells him.

Harry paused in his play and goes over to the bed.

“yes, sir.”

Severus counted it as progress when Harry allowed Snape to tuck him into the bed and kiss him on the forehead.

After putting Harry to bed, Severus went to take a nap of his own.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one being a tad shorter then the last chapters but I will make sure the next one is a bit longer.

Time slowly passed as Severus tries his best to get Harry to not fear him, and to trust him. It was a long hard battle, with Harry running and hiding under the bed when ever Snape moved to quickly, or a hand moved in a direction Harry wasn’t expecting.

But after several months of working with Harry, he finally came to accept that Severus would never hurt him, and he was finally able to make Harry understand that he was Harry’s father. Now Harry’s fear of Snape turned into being away from him to long.

It got to where if Harry couldn’t see Snape he’d start screaming and crying until Snape would come running to him. It made sleeping a challenge but with each day that passed and with each new challenge that Harry presented him Snape found himself falling more and more in love with his son.

Severus loved being a father, loved having Harry in his life. Severus felt nothing but pure joy when Harry allowed Snape to show him affection for the first time. Severus was careful to never raise his voice with Harry, was careful to always keep his tone soft and inviting.

When Harry would whimper in his sleep from nightmares, Severus would go to Harry and hold him tight in his arms, and when he woke he allowed him to cry on his shoulder. 

Then one day after Sbape put Harry down for a nap, there was a loud knock on his front door. Severus opened the door to find Albus Dumbldore on his front doorstep.

“Albus? What may I owe this visit?” Severus greeted.

“Well, the Potter boy has been missing for months now, and I received intelligence from someone that frequents Diagon Alley, that they saw you with a child of the same age as Harry. Do you want to explain that to me?” Albus demands calmly unwrapping a yellow candy.

Severus swells up protectively.

“Yes, Albus I have him. Those muggles were abusing him, when I got there to check on him, I actually caught his uncle, raping him. And before you say anything I have every legal right to Harry, more so in fact than those muggles.” 

Albus looks Severus over.

“I understand he was abused, but the home is still the safest place for him, he needs to grow up away from magic so he doesn’t grow up a spoiled brat.” Albus responds.

“You have no grounds to stand on Albus, for you see I am the child’s father, how he is raised is My decision not anyone else’s. Lily lied to the wizarding world when she told them Harry belonged to James, this child was fathered by Me. I have a letter with Lily saying this, and if you need more solid proof I’ll gladly take a paternity test to prove it. By blood he is Mine, and I’ll be damned if I ever let my Son go back into the hands of those muggles. I’ll never allow and abusive hand to touch my kid again.” Severus growls protectively.

“Your’s or not, wither you like it or not Harry is going back to those muggles where he belongs. Or you can go to Azkaban for kidnapping.” Albus responded.

“it’s not kidnapping if it’s your own child! And if the muggles signed over their rights to Harry to me.” Snape responded.

Albus then tries to push past Snape and go into Harry’s room. 

“Get away from my son, he’s my kid!” Severus growled getting back in his way.

Harry wakes up crying at the loud yelling in the room, further pissing off Snape.

“You leave him alone, it took me way to long to get Harry to not be afraid of me, and to come out of his shell, I refuse to allow him to be beaten and raped again, over my dead body, if anyone dares to force him to go back I will kill them.” Severus growls.

“Daddy?” Harry cries.

Severus took Harry into his arms trying to soothe him, and feels him relax. 

“I will fight you in court over Harry.” Severus says quietly,

Albus looks at Severus “You really aren’t lying? Harry really is your actual son?” 

Severus nods “Yes he is, and I will fight anyone I have to to protect my child, Lily would never have wanted her child abused like that. Thank Merlin that Figs woman thought to tell me what was happening. There is no reason for a child to go through that. Every child deserves to grow up in a loving home, without the fear of being hit or molested. His family hates the wizarding world, and abuse him for being born apart of it. “

Albus still pissed turns and walks out of the house. Severus knew he had won, if Severus really was legally Harry’s father, then Albus really didn’t have any authority in the matter.

When the man was gone, Snape hugged the still crying Harry close to his chest.

“I..I don’t wanna..wanna..go..I..i..wanna.stay here..” Harry sobs.

“It’s okay Harry, I’m not letting you go anywhere, If we have to go to another country until you’re older, then so be it, you will never feel those Muggles hands on you again, you’re my son, and I love you very much my boy, I will always protect you.” Severus says soothingly.

“I love you too daddy.” 

Yippy the dog hopped up on the bed, and starts licking them both. Harry pets him and continues to calm down until he slides back into his nap again.

“good boy, get your nap.” Severus tells him gently.

Instead of leaving the room, Severus falls asleep next to the boy and takes a nap himself, while staying close to his son. He was determined that nobody would ever take the kid away from him, not Albus, not Voldemort, not nobody.


End file.
